One last Goodbye
by parakeetwuvs
Summary: James and Lily died to save their son. what were their thoughts? based on the song one last goodbye by Jason Munday and Brittany from Let's lumos. Rating:Have tissues handy.


AN: Be prepared to need tissues. I found this song on YouTube, sung by the AMAZING Jason Munday from Ministry of Magic and the BEAUTIFULLY TALENTED Brittany from Let's Lumos. I swear, you need to listen to this song first, then during, then after, then a few more times for good measure. It is SO beautiful and touching. .com/watch?v=mc97uu5REf4&feature=related This is **One Last Goodbye**. IT IS SAD!

DISCLAIMER: This song was sung by Jason and Brittany. I would assume it was written by them…? I wouldn't know. And I don't own Harry Potter! XD

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Lily, darling, thank you for dinner, it was lovely." James smiled at his wife as she took his plate from him and carried it to the sink. He glanced over at his son, who was covered in spaghetti, a muggle dish that Lily had decided to make that night.

"Come on you little mess maker you. Let's get you cleaned up." James reached over to pick up his tomato covered toddler.

Harry made gurgling noises at James as they trekked up the stairs, and when they got to the bathtub Harry decided that James needed to have a bath too.

With a large splash, James was transported into the tub via Harry's not-so-accidental magic. James spluttered comically as he came up for air while Harry giggled and laughed in the way that only a toddler can.

"Lily flower?"

"Yes James, what is it dear?"

"Could you come finish Harry's bath for me please, I seem to have gotten a little wet."

Lily came up the steps giggling. Whenever James tried to give Harry a bath, Harry always magicked him into the tub. Every time without fail. The only ones allowed to bathe him were Remus and herself. As she turned on the landing, Lily vaguely wondered if her old transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, would be able to bathe him. She had a subtle way of making children obey her every whim.

"There you are little mister!" She tickled her one year old son. "And you! What are you doing in here big mister?" He looked down sheepishly as she teased him, and made his way out of the tub and bathroom soaking wet, but not before planting a kiss and a soapy hug on his loving and now soaking wife.

James cast a quick drying spell on himself before heading down to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. As he stacked their three now clean plates in the drainer he sighed contentedly.

Their lives weren't perfect; they were all in hiding. He hadn't left the house in two weeks, three days, and four-no make that five hours. Lily had been stuck inside much longer, and Harry- Well, James couldn't remember the exact count, but it had to have been a few months.

James had just finished stacking the cups back into the cabinets when he heard Lily getting Harry ready for bed upstairs. He smiled to himself as he returned to his previous thought strain.

He loved his life. He had a perfect family. A beautiful baby boy and a perfect and loving wife. The girl of his dreams. Even if their world was imperfect and death-ridden, he knew, that with his family, even if he lay dying on Lily's lap, he would always be happy, and so in love with his little son and wife. And even though he and Lily fought sometimes, and Harry periodically drenched him with different food and liquids (occasionally refuse), he still knew, there were no two people so wonderful in the entire world.

With the precise thought, there was a large cracking sound at their front door. Alarmed, James picked up his wand and crept to the living room, praying that Lily wouldn't come down. With any luck he could convince them that his wife and son weren't home. Any more luck and maybe it was just the pipes.

As he reached the door Lily appear on the steps.

"James dear, what are you-"

"Shh- Lily go upstairs." He motioned to the door and then noticed with panic that Lily had their son in her arms.

With a loud thud the door blasted open.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! Go! I'll hold him off!" Death Eaters flooded into their house like great plumes of black smoke.

Slowly, as though time had frozen, James saw Him enter. With a cape billowing like black water, and a face like a snake, the Dark Lord was a fearsome sight to behold.

James swallowed his fear and stood to face Him. He would protect his little family even if it meant death.

"Are you prepared to die James Potter?" The high, cruel voice sent shivers down his spine as he stood straighter and brushed the dust from his destroyed living room off of his shirt. This bastard would _not_ hurt his family. Not while he was living.

"If it means protecting the ones I love? Then yes, I am. But don't you think I'm prepared to make it quick," he snarled. He hoped Lily had found the portkey in their room for herself and Harry. He would hold them off as long as he could.

"Well then, let's make this good, shall we? I want your wife to hear your screams. _Crucio!"_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lily pounded up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her and her son. Boy, he was getting heavy.

As she rounded the corner to run into her and James' bedroom she saw it blockaded by three men in black cloaks. With a muffled sob she rammed herself into the wall so they wouldn't see her. Her only other options were Harry's bedroom and the bathroom. She made a quick decision, Harry's room had a window they could escape from, and she could put up wards on the door to give her time to leave safely.

After casting a silent disillusion charm on herself and Harry she ran silently to his open door.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Now," He chuckled cruelly. "_Sectumsempra!_" James screamed as the spell his chest and shoulder and then sliced through his knee.

At his pain Voldemort let out a high pitched giggle.

"Any last words James Potter? I will let you speak to your wife. Let it never be said that Lord Voldemort is not a merciful man. _Sonoria."_ Magic filled the house as James' wand became an intercom to Lily's.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Lily?" James' voice was tentative and filled with agony.

"James?" Lily whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes Lily. He has given me one last chance to speak with you while we are dueling. Ah-_Protego!_"

"James!"

"Don't worry about me Lily, save yourself and Harry. Leave the house. Go to Sirius, he'll take care of you and Harry."

"James- I- I can't."

"Lily, I'll be fine, don't- Whoa! _Stupefy!_ No- Of course, what was I thinking, trying to stun Voldemort?" Amusement flooded his voice at the most inopportune moment; Leave it to her husband to find something funny on his death bed. Lily quirked a fond smile at the thought of her husband laughing his pants off at Voldemort.

"No James, I mean I actually can't. They've warded the entire place James. We're trapped." Sobs shook her body as desperation filled her voice. "James, I love you."

"I love you too Lily. Lily-

**I'm sorry for everything,  
>He came in through the door so quickly, I had no time.<strong>"

"Oh James…"

"**And even though I knew I'd die,  
>I still wish I had turned around to say one last goodbye, Lily."<strong>

"Oh, James, I know."

"**Please tell him I love him,  
>And that I'll always be there."<strong> Sobs wrecked her body as she hugged her son tightly to her chest.

"Harry baby, your Daddy loves you. So, so much."

"**And though I'm soaked in blood now,  
>I just want him to know I'll always care, and that-"<strong>

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"James! No, no- James!" She wailed, desperate to hear his voice. Then quietly,

"Missed me, you bastard." Lily slumped over her son, sobbing tears of joy as she heard the battle continue down below.

"**I'm going home  
>Home to a place<br>a place I must go  
>a place you will go someday"<strong>

"I'll meet you there James. I'll meet you there." She could hear his smile as he spoke again to her.

"**I'm going there  
>Where I'll be awake<br>though my eyes are closed  
>I'm going home<br>I'm going home**

Lily- I'm sorry. I love-"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"James? James? Where are you? JAMES! No- This can't be happening." She turned her head down to look at her silent and somber son. He seemed to know that now was not a good time to cry. She sobbed silently into his small body and placed him into his crib.

Squaring her shoulders, she picked up her wand and faced the door, ready to fight for her son's life. She forgot about her own safety. Now that James had died, the only reason for living was behind her in his crib. Her own life didn't matter anymore. She banished her tears, her sadness and fear, and stood tall and proud.

Ready to fight, she spoke to her husband's spirit. She could feel that he was still in the house.

"**Don't be sorry for anything, James.  
>It took me long enough to pull away from your side.<strong>"

A large crack resounded through the house as Voldemort's followers pushed their way through the door. Lily allowed herself one last sob before schooling her face into a mask of courage.

"**And as my screams fell upon deaf ears,  
>I knew my only choice was for him to take my own life.<strong>" She turned back to her son to plant a last kiss on his little head.

**"I'll tell him we love him,  
>And that we'll always be there." <strong>

"Step aside girl. There is no reason for you to die as well."

"_Never_" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"It must be done child. He is the only one I need. Your husband didn't have to die. And neither do you. Just _give me the boy_."

"Not Harry. Not my baby. _Please!"_

"Will you die for him then?"

"Yes! Oh, James…

**Though my heart won't beat for much longer,  
>I'll let him know that we will always care, and that..."<strong>

_"Sectumsempra!_" Lily's screams echoed throughout the house. Upon hearing his mother's screams little Harry started to cry.

"Oh- No Harry," She sobbed, crawling to his crib. "It's okay baby. It's okay. Mummy will be fine baby." She winced as the blood crept out from under her robes and stained the floor.

"Don't worry baby. Mummy's just going home.

**I'm going home  
>Home to a place<br>a place I must go  
>a place you will go someday" <strong>Harry stopped crying as his mother's voice soothed him. Voldemort viewed the entire debacle with antipathy.

"Love. How weak." He flipped his wand towards Lily In an almost lazy manor. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ His high pitched laughter pierced the house and drowned out Lily's scream as she fell, lifeless to the floor.

Upon her death, a ghostly echo filled the room. Lily and James' spirits danced around their son with a strange song. **  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm going there<br>Where I'll be awake  
>Though my eyes are closed<br>I'm going home  
>I'm going home<strong>

The Dark Lord Looked at the little baby in his crib, then aimed his wand with a cruel smile growing on his face.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

But the little boy lived.

_I'm going home._


End file.
